Friendship: The Perfect Blendship
by 3rdAuror
Summary: "Frank, please tell me you didn't let the dogs out." "Umm, hehe, about that..." "Frank!" Two Praetors with totally different personalities who just so happen to become besties. Frank/Reyna friendship oneshots with healthy dashes of Leyna and Frazel.
1. The game

**AN: Hey to everybody reading this. I have a serious case of writer's block and it's actually starting to affect my school work as well as my personal projects. Sorry if this isn't too good, I'm mostly just trying to get the feel of writing again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Also I sort of borrowed the whole chess thing idea from the story Send Me On My Way by Super Chocolate Bear.**

**Chapter 1: The Game**

**Because Frank can be super passionate.**

**Because Reyna is awesome at everything.**

The Praetors' offiice wasn't too large. It wasn't too small either. Frank never really thought about it's size though, or the plain white walls, or even the fact that his desk was too close to the window.

Yeah, he definetly needed to get that thing moved.

That probably wouldn't be an easy challenge. His desk was pretty congested with files and stuff. He didn't spend that much time in the office. He did most of the grunt work, like training the _Probatio_s, overseeing the reconstruction of New Rome and stuff like that.

Reyna did most of the real work. That might have contributed to why she was so damn good at chess.

Chess had been his game from the begining. He beat everybody, Percy (not much surprise there), Jason, Hazel and even Annabeth on occasion.

Annabeth!

When he'd suggested the game he'd thought: Hey why not prove how awesome I am at chess by taking Reyna to school.

The game had started out well, Frank had taken out one if her knights in a matter of seconds.

His lead didn't last too long. Now he had like five pieces on the board.

And Reyna was trying to hide her growing smirk. That was never a good sign.

"Your move Zhang." She gestured to the board.

Frank's mind went into overdrive. Five pieces left against Reyna's eleven. He could move his rook, but then his King would be wide open. His bishop was pretty usless at the moment and he had two pawns. He made to move the bishop, but paused to watch his co-worker's face.

Her face was a stoic mask like it usually was. She didn't seem worried, but she didn't seem impassive either. Her obsidian eyes glared elsewhere, like she was thinking of something more important.

She was playing him.

He moved his bishop and Reyna cringed. It was indesicive. Not a '_oh-my-gods-I'm-effing-screwed' _or a '_shit-there-goes-my-plan_' cringe. Just a cringe.

"What?" He asked.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at his irritability before answering. "I don't think you should make that move."

Frank stared at the board, then at Reyna and back at the board. She was bluffing.

She was bluffing?

Wasn't she though? Chess was all about mind games. And Reyna was a mind-game master. He'd seen her convince Octavian to buy Greeks birthday presents, he'd seen her get Leo to be her little mechanic slave.

"No I'm good," He said, though it sounded more like a question. But he wasn't backing down. Battle strategies were his thing, he wasn't letting anyone win. Not even the great Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

Reyna nodded with a tight lipped smile and moved her queen forward. "How's Hazel?"

Frank scratched the back of his ears. "Hazel?" Reyna never asked about Hazel. Ever. Not even that one time Hazel fell of the Pluto temple. This was part of the game wasn't it.

"I'm not falling for it?" He said more to himspelf than to Reyna. She heard though, and she didn't seem very amused.

"I don't follow." Of course she did. She was Reyna. The all-knowing, all powerful, all _everything _Praetor.

"You're playing mind games with me, trying to get to my weak spots." Frank's narrowed his eyes. "I can see straight through your ploy."

"Ploy? Frank I only asked how Hazel was."

Frank glared. She seemed genuinly confused, but then again when was Reyna ever confused. "Exactly! Since when do you ask about Hazel?"

"Since I noticed that you haven't talked to her in weeks." Reyna said smoothly. "Not since you asked her to move in with us a while back."

Oh no. She knew. But how? He hadn't told anyone. "What happened Frank?" Reyna asked, her voice slightly laced with concern.

Frank hesitated. Reyna was his good friend. They'd fought side by side in the Giant war, they worked together and lived in the same apartment. Next to Hazel and maybe Percy, Reyna could easily be classified as his closest friend. His best friend.

He thought about it. She told him her stuff, like how she disliked Piper and her complicated 'friendship' with Leo Valdez. And now that he was thinking about it, he realized he told her tones of stuff too.

He breathed. "Hazel isn't sure she's all for moving in with me."

"So..." Reyna coaxed when he took a long silence.

"So, I'm not sure I'm good for her y'know." Frank confesed shyly. "I mean we've been on like two dates and I didn't even think those up on my own. She's such an amazing person, and I'm the stupid clumsy guy just holding her back."

"Holding her back?" Reyna clarified.

"She wants to start highschool and I feel like I'm the reason she isn't going for it."

"Right," Reyna sighed. She had an expession on her face like she'd got a whole lot more than she bargained for. "Have you, I don't know, talked to her about it?"

"Why do you think I haven't talked to her in so long," Frank frowned. "We had a fight about it-"

"And now you're trying to convince yourself that you want her to start school even though you'll miss her like crazy?" Reyna interuppted, finnishing his sentence perfectly. "I get it, I once had the same problem with Jason."

"Really?" Frank couldn't help but ask. Reyna never talked about her relationship with Jason.

"Yup," Reyna admitted. "He wanted to come to camp and I wasn't ready to be under the rules."

"But you came anyway?"

"Jason was right, Camp Jupiter is awesome." She cleared her throat to cover tthe last word, but Frank heard it. "You've just got to decide what's more important: the fact that you'll miss her or the fact that if she doesn't go she'll miss out on a new experience."

Frank thought about what she'd said in the silence that followed their conversation. His obsession with winning the game had steamed from the stress of his arguement with Hazel. He wanted Hazel to get what she wanted, that was it. He didn't care about how much he'd miss her, not really. Because that just proved that he cared for her.

He looked at the board. He hadn't noticed before, but when Reyna moved her queen, she left her king right open for his rook. "Checkmate."

Reyna just rolled her eyes and clapped her hands sarcastically. "Good move Zhang."

Frank felt pretty good about himself. He was still King of the Chessboard. Hades, he would might even find time to move his desk. He got up with pride, but couldn't help hut notice Reyna's smirk.

It hit him like a pile of bricks. She'd played to get him to the point of frustration an used that to milk information out of him.

Mind games.

"You let me win didn't you?"

"Yup."

**Hope you liked it. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible.**

**Question: When is Frank's Birthday?**

**First reviewer to answer gets to have an OC in one of these oneshots and gets to tell me what to write about.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. The Hospital

**A/N: Hey to everbody reading. I'd like to thank MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus (I love your username), Yayness(guest) and musicforlife (guest I'm hoping simply wasn't logged in when reviewing) for reveiwing, it means a lot to me. I'd also love to thank PixelUp, sass-misstress-lucifer, Write my life away and Dfln-grl for the follows and favourites.**

**musicforlife, you were the first reviewer to answer correctly. PM me which OC/HoOCharacter I should feature in my next Oneshot and a plot idea.**

**Disclaimer: I write Fanfiction, my PJO ownership status is literally in the negatives.**

**Chapter 2: The Hospital.**

**Because Frank gets dramatic.**

**Because Reyna is a good friend.**

Frank looked like he was about to throw up. Reyna wouldn't have really minded that, it might cool him down. The only problem was that if he did, some vomit would probably get into her pack of jellybeans.

And this was the extra sugary type that had cost like ten Denerii. That money wasn't going to waste.

Frank got up and paced the floor a couple of time. He bit his nails, mumbled a prayer, peeped through the little looking glass at the top of the door, blanched and sat down mummuring to himself. Then he did it again. And again.

And again.

By the 30th time Reyna was ready to pull her hair out. He 'd been like this since they'd gotten to the hospital. He wasn't speaking in coherent sentences, Hades, it had taken a game of charades for Reyna to finally understand that Hazel was in the hospital for gods knew what. He was so sweaty the armrests of his chair were glistening now. He was a mess...

So she slapped him.

The crack echoed through halls. Nurses, patients and even a baby crying in the corner turned to look at them. Frank froze for about a minute.

"Ow! Gods Reyna! What was that for?" He yelled.

"You're being dramatic Frank," Reyna grabbed a multi-flavoured bean from her bag and popped it into her mouth. "You're annoying when you're dramatic."

"Dramatic!" Frank stood up in frustration, his hands made there way into the air and waved like crazy. "My girlfriend has been in there for the past thirty minutes Reyna, I'm not being dramatic!"

Reyna sighed patiently and shook her head. Frank loved Hazel so much it was sometimes sad. Really, pathetically sad. She held out her bag of jellybeans. "Take a bean Frank."

Frank was about to start up a rant, Reyna was sure of it, but he stopped when he saw how calm his friend was. "Jellybeans? You want me to eat _Jellybeans_!?"

"I want you to do a lot of things Frank," Reyna let her Praetor voice slip in, she'd kept it at bay for far too long. "Shuting up and sitting the hell down is one of them."

The Mars' child in Frank took over, he couldn't disobey an order that direct, whether they were equals or not, so he sat down, picked a handful of jellybeans and ate them grumpily, not even smiling when he devoured the multi-flavoured.

Reyna sighed. It was strange, what love did to a man's taste buds.

Then again, she couldn't really judge. She was pretty freaked out too. Not that she'd ever show it. This was about more than reputation, Frank literally fed off other people's optimism. It was the way he was. If anything that was probably one of the reasons Hazel was so good for him. If Reyna started freaking out, Frank would have probably had a stroke.

That didn't stop her from worrying. She wasn't very close to Hazel, at least not as close as she was to Frank, but she didn't exactly like the idea of Hazel hazing a major...whatever it was.

She couldn't even ask, because Frank would break down in tears if she did.

"This isn't supposed to be happening Reyna," Frank groaned eventually. Reyna looked at her friend. His long body was stretched out in the chair and his hands covered his flushed face.

"Frank," Reyna decided saying his name wasn't very comforting. "Buddy," She forced, yeah that sounded more sentimental. "Hazel will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Frank sounded like a child who'd just been told Santa wasn't real.

"I don't Frank," She really didn't. "But that doesn't mean I can't hope for it right?" Frank didn't respond. "Do you want to know why I'm always so..." Reyna didn't even know what to call it.

"Scary and emotionless." Frank offered.

"Yeah, that," It was a struggle to love Frank, the untactless little bastard. Sometimes Reyna had no idea how Hazel managed to be _n _love with him. "You might have not noticed, but I try not to think about the impending doom on my shoulders,"

"Like during the Giant War?"

During said war, Reyna and Frank, as Praetors, fought alongside each other most of the time. That's how Reyna learned that Frank was an optimism leech. Frank had learnt lots of stuff about her, stuff she hoped would teach him the Praetor way.

_And now I sound like a Jedi..._

But there was some stuff Reyna supposed she had to teach the poor guy. Like now. "Exactly Frank," She nodded. "I believe in basic hope."

"Tomorrow will be better than today and the day after?" Frank put his hands off his face slowly. He looked a little better. Well, if you count slightly trembling as better.

"There you go, buddy." Gods, she needed to stop saying that word. It was extremely un-Reyna like to say the least. But hey, since when did Reyna ever share her jellybeans?

The door opened and Frank was there hugging Hazel as close as possible before Reyna could blink. Reyna surprised herself when she rushed over as well, eager to see if Hazel was alright.

The daughter of Pluto seemed fine, a little pale, but that was probably the blood loss from Frank's hug.

"Hazel, Reyna and I were so worried about you." Frank said when he finally let Hazel breath.

"Yeah, I gathered, Reyna slapped you again didn't she." Hazel giggled and kissed the cheek that had Reyna's red hand print. "But I'm fine really, it was just a dental appointment for Jupiter's sake."

Reyna smiled, happy that...wait what!

A dental appointment. Frank had woken her up in the ungodly hours of the night, forced her to drive their crappy excusse for a automobile all the way here because Frank was to flighty (she'd paid for the gas by-the-way and wasn't even her turn), made her give him a whole pep talk speech...for a dental apointment.

No. No no no. She turned to look at the elevator, written above it in grey letters was the word 'Orthadontist'

Frank probably saw the look on her face, because he tapped her shoulder worridly. "Reyna, you ok?"

Before she stormed out of the building, Reyna turned to glare at him. "You're finding your own way home."

**I dunno. I just figured getting flustered over a dental appointment was something Frank would find himself doing.**

**Was it good? Awesome? Crappy? Horrible? Tell me in a review.**

**Question of the chapter: Why did Heracles (Hercules if you're Roman) have to do his Twelve Labours?**

**Review!**


	3. The Reyna 101: Part 1

**I deleted the original chapter 3. So this is sort of compensation.**

**Because Frank is a 'ladies man'.**

**Because Leo ain't messing up.**

**Ch 3: The Reyna 101**

Frank sighed.

And sighed. And sighed.

He sighed again.

Hazel ignored him and continued sharpening her Gladius. Frank groaned, then sighed.

He was bored. Bored.

So bored...

And his girlfriend didn't seem to get the hint.

"Hazel," He sighed.

Hazel turned to him and smiled fondly. "Frank."

"I'm bored!" He whined, running his hands over his face.

Hazel examined her blade and shook her head, then started again. Frank watched the sparks. They flew everywhere in the most monotonus pattern. Was that even possible? He didn't know, but he couldn't even think. He was too bored.

The Praetorium had been boring. Filing papers, signing papers, shredding papers...there was so much paper. And Reyna was no help. When Frank started drumming his fingers on his desk to keep himself awake she banished him. Literally. So he went to find Dakota, who suggested they go to The Drunken Duk. He was not stepping foot in that hell hole again. He left to find Hazel.

Hazel was sharpening her gladius. Over and over again.

And Frank was still bored. So horribley, horrifically bored.

Even the sunshine that burned at his skin and the dust of the arena that coaxed his allergies where boring. Everything was so bloody boring.

Where was all the excitement? Good gods he needed something to do.

His prayers were soon answered, and he immediately regretted it.

"Hey Hazel, sup Frank." An overly cheerful voice greeted.

Frank didn't hate Leo Valdez. The whole Sammy incident had blown over. All was understood, Hazel and Leo were pretty good buddies.

But that didn't mean the repair boy wasn't annoying. Or a cock block.

So when Leo Valdez appeared Frank braced himself for the worst. Leo was up to something. A prank? Frank couldn't tell, but he was sure he wouldn't be very bored for long.

Maybe paper work wasn't too bad after all.

"Hey Leo," Hazel grinned and gave the scrawny teen a high five before returning to her Gladius.

Frank stood from his crouching position and straightened his purple robes. "Hi." He wasn't very surprised that he wasn't as enthusiastic as Hazel.

"Frankyou'renotbusy?Reallyawesome! !" Before Frank could comprehend the situation he was being pulled out of the arena by the Greek repair boy, leaving Hazel to sharpen her weapon.

"Whoa, Leo dude! Chill." Frank planted his feet into the ground to force them to a stop and brushed Leo's hands off his robes. If they got too creased, Octavian would loose a lung...which now that he thought about it didn't sound like such a bad idea...

"Sorry man," Leo appologised, dusting himself off and making sure his bow-tie was in place...

Since when did Leo wear bow-ties? Since when did Leo where a blazer and polished shoes, complete with combed hair and a boxed purple corsage?

"You smell like peaches." Frank observed.

Leo grinned. "Oh man, thanks. Piper said I'd have to put on more cologne if no one else could smell it."

Since when did Leo smell like freshly cut peaches and lavender? He was clean, not a sign of grease or oil or anything. Something was wrong.

Frank brandished his ceremonial sword. "Get out of him before I run you through."

"Dude..." Leo put his hands up in surrender and backed away. "I'm trying not to get any blood on the blazer, I stole it from Jason."

Stealing from Jason, that sounded like Leo. Still, Frank couldn't be sure. The eidolons might be making another appearance.

"What do you want?" The Praetor spat, not lowering his sword.

The smaller teen rolled his eyes. "Frank, I'm fine. Put the sword down." Leo ordered at length. "I just needed some advice is all."

"Advice? From me?" Frank clarified. Leo would never get advice from Frank. No one got advice from Frank. He was Frank after all. He raised his sword a d scowled. This would be an easy fight, Frank was huge, and Leo had zero fighting skills. _But I would have to hold back, I can't risk killing my girlfriend's best friend..._

_Not that Leo isn't my friend right..._

_But..._

_Not important_.

"Dude...It's about Reyna ok!" Leo burst exasparatedly. "I want to ask her out and I was wondering if you could help."

"Reyna?" Frank's brain froze. Since when did Leo like Reyna? How did that even happen?

"Yeah," Leo mummured shyly. "Ikindofmaybesortofy'know."

"What?" Frank was really confused now. Leo Valdez was asking him, Frank Zhang, for dating tips involving Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, the girl with a dagger and vicious man eating hounds. Leo liked Reyna. That made no sense.

At all.

"What about Calypso?"

Leo seemed shocked. "Reyna didn't tell you?" When Frank shook his head Leo grinned like the idiot he was. "Awesome." He breathed happily.

"Leo," Frank put away his sword, mostly because his arms were tired. "Do you like Reyna."

Leo hesitated. "Not important. I just need you to help me."

"Do what?" Frank sighed.

"I don't know how to ask her out," Leo's shoulders slumped. "You're her best friend, you know her best."

Frank grinned, eidolon possesion soon forgotten. "Did Reyna tell you that?"

"Nope," Leo shrugged as he popped the 'p'. "I just assumed, Y'know, from the way she complains about you."

"Oh." Frank frowned. He wasn't really surprised, the closest term of endearment he'd received from Reyna was the nickname 'Buddy.' Still, it would've been nice if she said nice tjings abbout him on her secret trist meeting things with Leo.

"So..." Leo ventured. "You're gonna help right?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Frank sighed. Leo must've been pretty desperate. Frank was a master at desperate. He could relate.

But, there was the question of if Frank even wanted to help him. Reyna had been pretty hurt by the whole Jason thing, then the Percy thing, then her bad luck streak.

Leo was a pretty unserious guy, but Frank had seen how devoted he was to Calypso. He'd be a good boyfriend.

Still...

"_Pick already dammit_!" Two voices he hadn't heard in so long chorused in his head.

Frank sighed, knowing exactly what he needed to do. "We start effective immediately."

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.**

**This oneshot doesn't have a question considering it's a replacement.**

**spiesareawesome, you won! Tell me what prompt and OC/PJO character you'd like to make an appearance.**

**Ciao!**


	4. The Thief (Who Stole 'Making' Time)

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while right? Sorry, I've had some pretty crappy writers block and it's the end of my school term and we're doing tones of tests.**

**But never fear, Third is (sort of) back! And I will be paying more attention to these oneshots and Ospite Chroniche (if you like the way I write Reyna you should check it out) in December, which is practically a few days away!**

**Thanks to PercabethJaspernMore, Phantom's breath, JazzyDolphine, The Last Grifficorn, Rianna Hunter, Reyna Kane, DCJMS, Imcfoy2, Sami-Black, lilliancastiloC, and dragonrider2345for the favourites and follows.**

**Warning! Slightly T.**

**Disclaimer: "To be or not to be..." The answer is no. I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Responses!**

**Guest: Thanks. That means a lot.**

**Guest 2: Will do. Hope like this one.**

**Guest 3: Yup, that will come when I do the next Leo's POV, but for now enjoy!**

**spiesareawesome: This is for you!**

**Ch. 4: The Thief (Who Stole Making Tim**

**Because New Rome is filled with idiots.**

**Because everybody needs a little Leo in their lives.**

Reyna was not happy.

Contrary to common opinion she actually had plans for her Saturday night. _A movie, some pizza and jellybeans, and ridiculous amounts of spooning,_ thinking about it actually made her growl. Leo would be heading back to Camp Half-Blood in a matter of days, she had to make the most of him.

And she would've been, by Pluto's realm she'd be _making the most_ out of him right now in the comfort of that new sofa he got in his New Rome residence.

Of course Frank called in particular Frank-fashion: at exactly the wrong time.

Just as the _making_ started.

"I have a strange feeling this is going to be a totally useless senate." Reyna said as she angrily stopped her way to the senate building, Frank jogging to keep up. When they stopped at the doors, she adjusted Frank's eagle medal then tapped him on the head like she would Argentum or Aurum because she knew it would piss him off and she needed something to make her feel better.

Frank brushed her hand off his head. "Stop that. Hazel thinks it's weird."

"Hazel think it's weird," Reyna raised an eyebrow. "That's all you have a problem with? Not the fact that I just pet you like a dog?"

"Dogs are Praetor's best friend." Frank shrugged, and placed his hand on the large door's hand, pushing until his face turned red and the doors opened.

Both Praetor's walked through the amphitheatre-like building, passing Octavian and the accused and sitting themselves down with a great bellowing of purple robes.

Frank gave her a pleading look and Reyna sighed with a roll of obsidian eyes. "Let the senate commence!" He bellowed in a commanding voice that they'd been practicing throughout the week.

The accused had dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a mischievous smirk and hands that never stopped moving. She was tall, tanned, with nimble fingers and a general appearance that made Reyna want to hide every single thing she owned. She was obviously a Mercury kid. That meant that for once, maybe, just maybe, Octavian's accusations were concrete. This wouldn't be the first time he called a senate for something utterly useless.

Still, Reyna wasn't quite sure the whole senate was required. Octavian had literally summoned everyone, even Old Man Kyles, that Pluto Legacy no one liked.

Frank leaned sideways in his chair and whispered in her ear: "I bet you ten Denarii she burned down something." Reyna looked down to see the silver coins glistening in his pale hands.

Reyna almost smiled. It was sweet that her friend had noticed her mood and was trying making her feel better. "I'm thinking she killed something..."She considered, with Mercury kids you could never be sure. "Make it twenty and you've got a deal Praetor Zhang."

Frank nodded enthusiastically, pulling out some more coins and laying them on the armrest of his golden throne as she did the same.

"Silence!" Octavian screeched expertly. The girl made a huge show of holding her ears and taking elaborate steps away from the straw haired man, but Octavian grabbed her arm firmly and she simply stuck out her tongue like this was some sort of daily occurrence.

Leo usually did that. Whenever they were having a stupid argument and she was blinded with rage he'd stick out his tongue at her, walk away and come back seconds later with candy or something. They'd share it, then apologise, then eat, Reyna stealing the majority of his share coaxing him to get playful and then they'd be laughing their...

Reyna sat straighter in her large golden chair and offered a tight lipped smile. "State your name and Cohort."

The girl rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair so it stung Octavian in the face. Reyna decided she quite liked this particular child of Mercury. "Emma Staff, your lordships." She said in a terrible impersonation of Oliver Twist as she curtsied gracefully. "Fifth Cohort."

"Is that so," Reyna raised an eyebrow at her friend who blushed and shrugged. It wasn't much of a surprise that she was from Fifth, the Fifth Cohort had spawned Dakota after all.

"How do you plead Emma?" Frank asked, stroking his smooth as a baby's bum chin as someone like Jason, who had the ability to grow facial hair would. Leo couldn't really grow facial hair either...

Leo was leaving.

She could be with him right now, making the Pluto of him. She imagined the both of them, her on top of him, lips connected in a passionate kiss that was only pushed deeper and deeper, euphoria coursing through her as his callused fingers made contact with her skin as his hands strayed below her top...

_That damned Mexican Repair-boy!_ She couldn't stop thinking about him already. Now, with the prospect of him leaving, she realised how crappy New Rom would be without him to put a smile on her face in the morning.

"Guilty." Emma grinned proudly. Her, Octavian, and rest of the Senate didn't seem to notice her reverie, but Frank's eyes went wide like she was drooling. "Of course I'm guilty. I don't think I'd be here if I wasn't."

_Do you need some Leo in you?_ The Asian Praetor mouthed, frowning when he realised how wrong his statement would've sounded if he'd said it out loud.

Especially since whatever would be insinuated would probably be true.

Reyna discreetly wiped her mouth to ensure no slobber had left her mouth. "You admit you are guilty?"

That was definitely a first even for a Mercury kid. Most people were too afraid of Frank Zhang, the great Ani-morph with the muscle and Reyna, fighting extraordinaire and daughter of Bellona to admit the truth.

Leo wasn't scared of her, at least not anymore. She remembered a time when he'd jump at the sound of her voice. Reyna run a hand down her face to concentrate.

Emma nodded and Frank beckoned Reyna to lean in with a (not very) graceful movement. The female Praetor obliged. "Reyna, I once heard Emma knocked some guy out with her shoe because he pissed her off." Frank sounded a little worried the girl was senile.

She'd only ever heard that tone when Frank talked about...

Reyna examined the girl again, but her brain was primarily focused on the warmth of Leo's scrawny little chest as she..._focus!_ "I've done worse."

"Yeah," Frank didn't argue because, in all honesty, her statement was probably true. "But she's real cunning and stuff, Hazel told me they call her The Serpent back in the barracks becau-"

"Right, right." Reyna interrupted before raising her voice. "Exactly what did you do Emma?"

The girl giggled and all fell silent for about five minutes. In that time Reyna had to bite her lip to keep her over active imagination at bay.

"I stole Octavian's Teddy bears."

Teddy bears.

Teddy bears.

Reyna, being the prompt person she was, had left Leo's without as much as waving goodbye as soon as she received Frank's call. He was leaving in two days.

She wouldn't see him for weeks, months even.

Reyna's eye twitched and the congregation, Octavian, Frank and Emma included, froze in horror. "I could be spending quality time with my boyfriend-"

"Oh dear." Frank sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

Reyna stood, eyes flaring and fists clenched so tight her finger nails almost drew blood. "But I'm here, in the middle of the night, at a Senate meeting, because of one of Octavian's temper tantrums while my pizza and coffee and jellybeans get cold back home-"

Frank stood as well and grabbed his friend by the shoulders in an attempt to cool the girl down. "Um...Reyna, Jelly beans don't get cold."

Reyna turned to glare at him and her reddened and sat himself down immediately. "Please explain to me why you stole Octavian's teddy bears." Her voice was levelled, but also laced with pure, unadulterated anger.

"Because, Octavian is a prejudiced bitch. Two, he can't kill me. Three, I was bored and four, he was annoying!"

"Really?"

Frank facepalmed. "You probably shouldn't have said that..." Emma looked frightened for the first time since Reyna had walked in.

Reyna couldn't take the longing anymore. She needed an excuse to see him.

"I can think of a couple of annoying things right now," Reyna continued menacingly. "Useless Augurs for one!" Octavian didn't speak. "Old men who should just drop dead and die!" Old Man Kyles was too sleepy to be offended.

She had to see Leo.

Real bad.

She stormed out of the meeting, thoughts of jellybeans and Leo egging her on. She turned as she got to the doors. "Senate dismissed. Octavian, go get a fucking life!"

The last thing she heard before she slammed the doors behind her: "...what my college meant to say was..." Frank couldn't even come up with an excuse for his friends abrupt outburst. "Um...senate dismissed?"

"Shouldn't you be-" Leo was interupted by arms lacing thier way around his neck and his girlfriend's lips crashing down on his. Reyna kissed him so deeply, his hair caught on fire and he instinctivly pulled her closer, placing a gentle hand on her face and the other round her waist.

Reyna pulled away for air. "Damn I already miss you."

That probably confused him even more than the sudden affection. "I haven't left yet." He said somewhat breathless.

She kissed him again, this time not so hurriedly, savouring his warmth. "Doesn't make you leaving suck any less."

She made the most out of him.

**Good? Bad? Ok?**

**I'm not the most romantic person but I'm trying out fluff cause I have other romance stories planned.**

**I think it should've been longer, but writers block is being a real pain in the bum.**

**Question: When is Thalia's B-day?**

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
